


Aftermath of a Lamia

by Shinytalent



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, no betas we die like knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinytalent/pseuds/Shinytalent
Summary: I just finished watching Merlin for the first time and while I am incredibly late to the feast, I finished watching the Lamia episode in season 4 and was greeted by this adorable plot bunny who gave me an idea for a quick little coda.It's my first attempt at writing Merthur, or indeed writing anything in the realm of Albion so please be kind!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Aftermath of a Lamia

Camelot’s bravest knights stand across from their King and shuffle awkwardly. “Well?” Arthur raises an eyebrow as he waits for the knights to finish their report.  
“Sire, I-” Sir Percival begins to speak up when Gwaine stomps down hard on the knight’s booted foot. “We couldn’t begin to answer your questions Sire-” somehow even when Gwaine remembers to use his manners it still comes off sounding insincere “however perhaps questioning Merlin himself might yield some clarity.” Sir Leon cuts off Gwaine mid sentence.  
Arthur can’t help but think his knights are keeping something from him, and that it wouldn’t be the first time when the subject concerned his ridiculous manservant.

The Lamia had turned his knights against each other, and against Gwen and Merlin, and that seemed unthinkable to Arthur. For the good of Camelot clearly Arthur needs to get to the bottom of this problem, what if an army of Lamias march on his city and his knights are powerless to defend them? This thought drives Arthur to track down one of his oldest friends and confidantes. Gwen and Arthur had realised not long after Uther’s death that they were better off friends, it wasn’t the great heartbreak that some seemed to think it would be, and thankfully Gwen was still one of Arthur’s closest friends and confidantes. 

Arthur found Gwen in the kitchens of the palace, and despite the hustle and bustle he was able to pull her away “Arthur, I don’t know what I’m supposed to tell you, Merlin just wasn’t affected.” Gwen picks a bottle of wine out of the cellar, it’s to be paired with the suckling pork that he’ll be enjoying at dinner that evening. “Surely you saw something, heard something?” Arthur prods his friend “Perhaps,” and if Arthur isn’t mistaken Guinevere hesitates in a similar way to his knights “perhaps you could just ask Merlin, your highness.” Gwen gives Arthur a bright smile and with a surety to her movements the young woman leaves with a swish of skirts. “Gwen, you don’t understand,” Arthur follows her, trying desperately to appeal to her better nature “Merlin will just prattle on and no logical answer will come of it.” Gwen shrugs with her back to her King, if these impossible prats couldn’t use their words then she wasn’t about to help them.

The King makes the decision to corner Merlin after dinner and now that the time is here and said manservant is finishing clearing up his table Arthur realises that there’s no way he can stall any longer. “Merlin, a moment?” Arthur watches as he freezes midway through stacking empty dishes, it’s like a fawn halting when it spots it’s first human.   
“Sire?” Arthur’s amazed at the way Merlin’s eyes widen and waits for Arthur to continue.  
“Why don’t you have a seat?” Arthur nudges the seat to his left away from the table.  
“Is this a trap?” Merlin eyes the chair suspiciously.  
“Yes Merlin, I commissioned a tiny catapult to be placed underneath that chair in particular. Sit down.” Merlin gingerly perches on the edge of the seat, even more cautious after the catapult comment.   
“It’s about the Lamia and a certain question that I still have.” Merlin’s focused on restacking the plates on the table “I don’t understand, the Knights have already reported on the event”  
“Well it seems as though everyone else understands how you were immune to the beast and yet I, your King, have no clue.” 

Merlin can feel his ears burn and his heart stutter as Arthur asks the very question Merlin had been dreading. All the sorcerer knows is that he can’t come out and say   
“It’s because I’m in love with you, prat.” Merlin covers his mouth with his hands and drops the plates and cutlery on the floor in the process. silently cursing his inability to hold his tongue.   
“Clumsy me, I’ll just clean this up and leave you to your evening.”  
“Merlin.” Arthur uses the tone that says ‘obey’ which forces Merlin to stay rooted to the spot, his heart pounding in his chest, magic thrumming through him.   
“You love me?” Arthur’s tone is soft, and yet he stands to block Merlin’s way out of the room.   
“I didn’t mean… I spoke out of turn… I should-”  
“Yes, or no Merlin, it’s not that difficult.” 

Merlin can feel his heart pounding in his ears and finds that for the first time ever he has no voice. The warlock feels his magic heat his veins as Arthur’s trembling hand reaches for him, and wraps around Merlin’s wrist. Surely with the King’s thumb so near a pulse point he can feel it race. “Have I been awarded a miracle? Are you finally struck dumb?” Arthur smirks trying to find a familiar rhythm that they both can relate to.   
“Impossible, I have too many wits about me.”   
“Oh so you can speak then.” Arthur catches Merlin’s eye and Merlin remembers to summon a cheeky grin in return.   
“Yes my King.” Merlin worries his bottom lip, still aware of Arthur’s grip on his wrist.  
“So you do love me then?” The sorcerer can hear the smile in his King’s voice, it’s like sunshine and honey and sets Merlin’s cheeks aflame.  
“Fine you prat, yes I love you. I’ve loved you since I first called you an ass.” Both men chuckle now that there’s familiar ground beneath their feet.  
“Well, it’s a good thing I love you back isn’t it, even if you are an idiot.” Arthur’s grin matches Merlin’s as he wraps a hand possessively around Merlin’s neck drawing him closer for a kiss and hoping it to be the first of many.


End file.
